muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mahna Mahna Through the Years
Everybody's Song Does anyone know what year the song "Everybody's Song" by Bip Bippadotta and the The Androoze Sisters was filmed in? I know it came out on record in 1979, though I'm not sure when it was filmed. The main reason why I'm asking this is because since they had a lavendar Anything Muppet for Bip in the song, we should put that in too, since it's not listed on there, though I don't know what year the song was filmed, so I don't know what to put in for the year. Wattamack4 16:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC)Alex 1971 vs 1976 Are there any differences between the 1971 The Ed Sullivan Show version and the 1976 The Muppet Show version? None are listed in the description, and I can't identify any from the pictures. -- Peter (talk) 04:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :They look the same to me. Unless there's a difference more clearly seen in the videos of each. This reminds me though that the version seen in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years was a larger puppet. —Scott (talk) 06:04, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like the '76 version has more hair to me. He's got bushy "sideburns" while the '71 version doesn't have any hair on his jaws. (HairMetalLives 20:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC)) Which Came First? Do we know for certain that the Sesame Street version came first? Our first recorded Sesame Street episode with "Mah Na Mah Na" is in the second season. And if it didn't air in the first 25 or so episodes, then the Ed Sullivan Show performance would have come first (SS Episode 0001 aired on November 1, 1969, and the Ed Sullivan sketch aired on November 30, 1969). -- Peter (talk) 19:58, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :According to the talk page for Consider Yourself, there was an album called Songs from Sesame Street, which featured songs from Sesame Street that were not written for the show, like "Mah Na Mah Na". Anyway, the track listing also mentioned what episodes featured the songs included. The first number listed for Mahna Mahna is 14. The first episode aired on November 10 (not 1, as mentioned earlier), and assuming that no episodes were repeated in the first month, Mahna Mahan aired on an episode originally broadcast on November 25. So the Sesame Street version came first. --Minor muppetz 19:18, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::There are 14 weekdays between episode 0001 (on Monday November 10, 1969) and the Ed Sullivan appearances (on Sunday, November 30, 1969). If this was first done in episode 0014 then it would have been on Thursday (11/27) and Sullivan was 3-days later on Sunday...but that is only if there were no repeats or pre-emptive episodes in the first three weeks. If we're two episodes off then it aired on Monday (the day after Sullivan) or later. I'm also PBS airings were not consistent in all markets, while Sullivan was the same everywhere. But the two first aired within 2-3 days of each other. ::However regardless of when they aired, clearly the Sesame sketch had to be filmed a few days (or even weeks) earlier. Whereas the Sullivan show appearances was part of the live broadcast (filmed that day); and even if the Sesame version was the week after it would have had to be filmed and whatnot so episode 14 could be all edited and shipped off to broadcasters. So Sesame was made first. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:01, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Doo doo doo doo doo! Well, a first pass at a Mahna Mahna evolution page. For now, I decided to place Mahna Mahna in both his variety show/Muppet Show incarnations and his Sesame appearances in order, since they all reveal a clear development, even with the alternate name on the street. Most of the images I simply grabbed from Danny's Hipsters and Squares piece on the guy. The main things lacking, apart from more Sesame development, are an image from his first Ed Sullivan appearance (I only have the VHS version of the Muppet Magic release), with the shorter hair and non-blinking eyes, and if possible, an image from his MuppetFest or any other appearances between the 80;s on Sesame Street and the 2005 commercial. --Andrew, Aleal 05:00, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and if anyone knows how to fix the pixel size on that first image, to be more in line with the others, without cropping and re-uploading, I'd appreciate it. --Andrew, Aleal 05:01, 14 February 2006 (UTC) ::There was also a much larger Mahna Mahna built for crowd of the Celebration of 30 years special...but I don't have a picture. -- BradFraggle 05:40, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :::This is awesome, what a great page! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:49, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :::: I added the 1st Ed Sullivan puppet . We are missing there larger Mahna Mahna from the Celebration of 30 years special and the MuppetFest one. -- BradFraggle 05:40, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Slight content issue - I arrived at this page, coming from the Mahna Mahna page, which indicates that Pip is NOT the same character. Then, on this page, there's the indication that he IS the same character. Not so much confusion as it is conflicting info. I do not know which is the case... I've always known him as Manah Manah, anyway. (Yes, with the Manah Manah spelling, which of course is how I know it from hearing it, not seeing it.) Truck 22:24, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the contradiction. First sentence on Bip Bippadotta: "Bip Bippadotta is the Sesame Street version of Mahna Mahna." Which is exactly what it says here. They're different puppets, but the same performer, same voice, same basic personality and function, and it only made sense to trace their development in context with each other. You'll note that the Sesame appearances do specify that he was known as Bip. Of course, if you can suggest a rewording to avoid confusion, feel free to do so. I'd tried to make it clear in context, or at least as clear as it can be, as the use of the different puppets and the fact that "Bip"'s later incarnation more closely resembled the Muppet Show Mahna Mahna *is* in itself confusing, but that's CTW and Henson's fault, not mine! They're given seperate pages because the two were used concurrently, and because Gleep and Fuzzyface have pages though both just evolved into Grover. Anyway, welcome to Muppet Wiki! --Andrew, Aleal 22:27, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::I just did a quick rewording here, let me know what you think! --Andrew, Aleal 22:36, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::That looks ok - I may have misinterpreted the comments about Bip being a different PUPPET as meaning a different MUPPET. Certainly my confusion and misreading doesn't mean that it'll confusing to all folks. And, well, the confusion, as you noted, exists due to CTW/Henson altering Bip to become more Manah... in my universe, there wasn't a Bip, just a Manah Manah - so I may have put more weight on the idea of 2 characters simply because it was new to ME...Truck 22:55, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw both as a kid and always assumed they were the same, just different hair and stuff, like the way Miss Piggy looked a little different at times. It's been speculated that the different name and use of a seperate puppet was to avoid a conflict betwene the "commercial" productions like The Muppet Show and the non-profit Sesame (as apart from Kermit and a few Sesame cameos and the like, there were no real cross-overs, and the few characters who were used on both, like Beautiful Day Monster, were rebuilt). -- Andrew, Aleal 23:00, 30 March 2006 (UTC)